


The Fear Deep Down

by SmolTommo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Cesarean Section, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTommo/pseuds/SmolTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While wanting to take things slow, Aaron and Robert can't seem to stay true to their word when they start to share a bed together. Three months later, it's safe to say that they're both in for a shock because Aaron is eight weeks pregnant. There's no going back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

Twelve weeks have passed since the Court Case, twelve weeks have passed since Gordon was convicted, twelve weeks have passed since Aaron and Robert have started seeing each other as an official couple. It’s been twelve weeks since the busiest part of everyone’s lives has taken place. Twelve weeks. Some see it as a simple number while others continue to count the time away to ensure that anything they say isn’t said too soon. 

But for Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden, it’s been twelve weeks since they’ve been able to be together with no hardship or hurt dragging along behind them; they’ve been through thick and thin together and finally, they’re free from the pain and the suffering. They’re free from the hiding. They’re free from the demons that stopped them from being together for so long, and it’s a beautiful feeling. 

They had both agreed to take things slow, but on Robert’s thirtieth birthday and a few other turn of events, that pretty much went out the window and they were back to sharing a bed and marking their territory like they did best. Chas didn’t seem to mind and they made sure they didn’t act on their urges until Liv was asleep, so nobody ever made a big deal out of it; which, of course, was a good thing. It would be awkward otherwise. Plus, since they had been checked out beforehand and were given the all clear, they pretty much steered away from the contraceptive route, but, of course, they were far from aware that Aaron was much more special than anyone could’ve ever imagined. In fact, he was so special, he could have his own children. How you ask? I don’t know, nobody does. So, I guess you could just call it a miracle.

* * *

It was your typical Wednesday Morning, Aaron and Robert had just dropped Liv off at school and since Aaron had the day off, Robert decided to take the opportunity to just go on a walk with his boyfriend; after Liv had moved in, they finally worked out a schedule that suited them both so they could have time to themselves. Plus, Aaron hadn’t been feeling too great since this morning, so saying Robert was worried about him was a slight understatement. He’d do anything to get the younger man to go to the doctor or even to Emma to get checked over, but he had said no, and he wasn’t about to cause tension by forcing him. “I’m telling you, Aaron, it’s from tasting all of those new sarnies for The Woolpack’s menu; I told you not to, but would you listen? No.” Robert joked, watching as Aaron just barely forced a laugh out to amuse him; he clearly wasn’t well, so all the blonde wanted to do now was get his boyfriend home. 

They were at the top of The Cricket Pitch, getting closer to their destination, when suddenly, Aaron asked Robert could they stop; the request almost sending the older man into panic mode, but, maybe the brunette just needed a break from walking, so, he obliged and stood at a halt. “I feel sick…” Aaron suddenly announced; his hands resting on his hips as he took a few deep breaths; it wasn’t enough, however; suddenly, he started to involuntarily gag, causing him to quickly turn around and lean against the fence as he started to throw up. Robert was quick to take action, however; soothingly, he rubbed Aaron’s back and mumbled sweet words of encouragement. The look on his face would clearly indicate that he was worried, but Aaron was paying little to no attention for obvious reasons. 

“It’s alright, Aaron, you’re alright.” The blonde soothed as he continued to rub his ill boyfriend’s back, wanting to help him as much as possible while also seeming like he had everything under control. As soon as Aaron had stopped vomiting, Robert bit his bottom lip and took out a tissue from his shirt pocket to gently wipe the saliva from the younger man’s mouth. “You can argue as much as you want, but I’m getting Emma to at least look you over,” the older man started, going quiet and looking at Aaron when he heard him respond in a quiet voice. “What?”

“Alright. You can call her, but please don’t have the look you have now when she’s there…. Please, Robert, you look like you’ve just watched someone die or something.” Aaron explained as he took a deep breath, lightly holding his boyfriend’s hand as they began to walk down from The Cricket Pitch to get back to The Village. “I know you’re scared, it’s written all over your face that you are, but it’s probably just a stomach virus or something.” The younger man tried to explain with a shrug, looking at his boyfriend and smiling softly at him as he gave the older man’s hand a gentle squeeze, “no matter what it is, we’ll find a way through it.” 

He knew Aaron was right, so Robert just responded with a simple nod as he intertwined their fingers together and made their way home. While walking, Robert sent a simple text to Emma, asking her if she had the chance would she be able to visit and check Aaron for him. After a fifteen-minute walk, the two arrived back at The Woolpack; Robert paying no attention to anyone as he rested a comforting hand on Aaron’s back as he brought the younger man to bed. 

Emma arrived just minutes later in her work uniform just as Robert had come back from downstairs to wait for her; a small smile appearing as she followed him to the back, up the stairs and was then guided to the bedroom they both shared. “Hi, Aaron, how’re you feeling? Robert told me you got sick up at The Cricket Pitch.” The nurse asked in a soothing voice, smiling softly as the unwell male said what his boyfriend had said was true, but he felt a good bit better now. 

The check-up was nothing out of the ordinary and Emma didn’t seem too worried, but, when Aaron explained that he had been having some cramping in his lower abdomen, she stood up and lightly moved the bed covers; lightly pressing down on certain areas on his stomach area before standing back and writing a small note, honestly not really sure what to think. “Alright, I don’t think it’s anything to worry about, but I think you should come to the hospital for a closer check on your stomach; I’ll do whatever I can to make sure nobody finds out, but I really do recommend it.” The nurse explained, biting her bottom lip as she looked at Aaron and then at Robert; a frown appearing when they both looked equally as worried. 

“Would you be able to fit us in now?” Robert asked biting his bottom lip as Aaron told him off for asking such a question even though he really couldn’t help it; he knew it could possibly get Emma in trouble, but he was honestly really worried about his boyfriend. Emma was supposed to assure the, that everything was alright, not worry them even more. Although, he did appreciate that she was being honest with them and not sugar coating anything. 

“Yeah, I think I could fit you in at the Clinic, but you’ll need to come now to make sure none of us are caught.” The nurse explained, smiling as Robert said he would help Aaron get dressed again and meet her in the pub; so, she happily went down the stairs and made up some excuse to Chas as to why she was up there in the first place. “Don’t worry, Robert just asked me to help him with something.” She said simply, going to hold the door open as Robert kept Aaron balances as they left the pub; far too focused to even be able to get a response out as his boyfriend’s mum had asked him if her son was okay.

* * *

At the Clinic, Emma took the couple to a room straight away; pulling the curtains and dimming the lights, she prompted Aaron to lay on the bed and lift his shirt up so she could do an ultrasound. At first, she simply just thought that maybe it was something simple, maybe appendicitis or something of that nature, but no. Nothing could’ve prepared her for what came up on the screen as she squirted the gel on Aaron’s stomach and moved the wand for the machine over the area to find the cause to his slight discomfort. 

Robert held Aaron’s hand as Emma did the ultrasound, sweetly smiling down at his boyfriend and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as a sign that he was going to be there no matter what. But what he saw on the screen just moments later almost sent him into shock; was that what he thought it was? No. It couldn’t be. There was no way, right? He really hoped by this point the nurse was going to have an answer for the two of them because he honestly had no idea about what he was to say or do. This wasn’t right. It _couldn’t_ be right. “I- is that a….” 

“A baby,” Aaron interjected through a whisper, lightly squeezing his older boyfriend’s hand as he looked at him and took a deep breath. He didn’t know how it was possible, but there was one thing he knew for certain; this was going to change their lives forever.


	2. A Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron find out what the outcome of their unusual situation could possibly be for both themselves and their baby.

“A baby.” Aaron interjected through a whisper, lightly squeezing his older boyfriend’s hand as he looked at him and took a deep breath. He didn’t know how it was possible, but there was one thing he knew for certain; this was going to change their lives forever. “I don’t get it, how is that even possible?” The younger male asked, biting his bottom lip as he looked from Robert to the screen; a puzzled look on his face as he tried to figure out how he was expecting a baby. 

“I- I don’t know; I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Emma finally spoke up, continuing to do the ultrasound to double check before printing the pictures off and handing Aaron some paper towels so he could wipe the gel off of his stomach. “Don’t tell anyone, though, Robert and I need to work this out first.” The brunette man asked, letting out a sigh of relief as the nurse nodded and assured them both with a smile before leaving the room to get the prints of the ultrasound. 

“Robert, I’m so sorry, I had no idea.” Aaron blurted out as he pulled his shirt down and his eyes filled up with tears, looking away from the older man and sniffling as he quickly wiped his eyes. “No, Aaron, don’t be sorry. This isn’t your fault, okay? I don’t know how this has happened, but it has and all we can do now is work through it.” The blonde man explained with a sigh, standing up and protectively wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s, pulling him into his chest as he placed one hand on the back of the brunette’s head and the other to his back in an effort to soothe him. “You’re not going to go through this alone, I swear.” Robert explained, refusing to let Aaron go until he was certain that the younger man had calmed down and wasn’t as upset anymore. 

“I love you, Robert. So much.” Aaron sniffled out, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he just held onto him and let his eyes shut as he savoured the moment. Just moments later, Emma came back into the room and the two men ended their embrace so they could pay their full attention to the woman. “Aaron, I can’t be too sure, but you’re not the only male with a case like this. You see, around the time Chas was still pregnant with you, there were these experimentally tested pre-natal vitamins that were given to the majority of women to ensure they stayed as healthy as possible. But soon, after further testing, women were told to stop taking them straight away as they sent extra supplements of oestrogen throughout the womb and to the foetus and even if you were a boy, these extra supplements could cause deformities for foetal developments and that’s what I believe happened with you. While you’re genetically male, those deformities caused by those vitamins more than likely caused you to have those dominant female reproductive organs too and since you biologically produce testosterone, that’s more than likely why it’s never been something you would ever even notice.”

“Is any of this dangerous?” Robert spoke up, folding his arms as he furrowed his eyebrows; trying to remain as realistic as possible in regards to the pros and cons of their unusual situation. “I really don’t know Robert, but from what I’ve found so far is that while the pregnancies often go well, the babies are usually born too premature to make it through. Out of a hundred noted cases, there only been six baby survivals.” Emma explained, looking down as the sadness became evident in the pairs eyes. 

“What about Aaron?” The older man interjected once more, his hands now clasped together as he nervously bit his bottom lip and looked at his boyfriend, terrified about what the truth could hold for the two of them. “As far as I know, all of the men survived, but they did need some form of counselling afterwards.” A sigh of relief from Robert filled the quiet room, a finger running through his blonde hair as he quietly thanked whoever was watching over them for giving even the smallest glimmer of hope. Aaron didn’t know what to think; of course, he was happy that he could still survive this, but the thought of losing the little life that was currently growing inside of him was heartbreaking. They would get through it, though, they had been through so much already; he believed in them as a whole. He believed they could pull through this. They were strong enough.

* * *

As soon as they were back in The Woolpack, Aaron decided that he just needed some time alone to process everything. It had been a long day and Robert knew that, so, he just sat out at the bar and tried to ignore the gazes of a very suspicious Chas. “Robert, don’t do this- I don’t care what he’s made ya promise, I know there’s something going on.” Chas suddenly blurted out, the younger man simply just shaking his head and getting up to leave so he could go in around the back. “No! Robert, please. You’ve both been doing so well, don’t shut us out now. I know there’s something going on, you of all people wouldn't hang around with Emma Barton if it was nothing. If Aaron’s self-harming again you can tell me, I won’t say a word.”

“Come round the back then,” Robert started, biting his bottom lip as he walked through the back room with his boyfriend’s mum to tell her everything that was going on. “Let me go get Aaron, I can’t tell you this behind his back.” The blonde explained, running up the stairs as he really started to hope that Aaron wouldn’t be all the bothered. As Chas followed behind, Robert quickly went into the bedroom to talk to his boyfriend. “Aaron, your mum wants to know what’s going on… I think we should tell her.” 

Aaron watched Robert come in and listened to what he had to say; he wasn't completely ready to tell his mum about the shocking revelation, but he knew it was the right thing to do. “Yeah, alright then. But you’re doing the talking, though.” The younger boy said with a small laugh, getting out of the bed and going into the living room area to sit down on the sofa beside Robert; facing his mum before looking down and clasping his hands together. “Before you say anything, I know you’re worried and I know you probably think it’s something serious, but it’s not- I mean it is, but I’m not hurting myself or anything like that.” The younger male stated first, looking down at his feet and showing the tiniest smile when he heard his mum let out a sigh of relief. 

“Well, what is it then? Please tell me, love.” Chas pleaded, her arms folded as she tried to get some sort of sign about what the two were going to tell her. “He’s pregnant, Chas. 8 Weeks along.” Robert blurted out, holding out his hand for Aaron to hold as their news was finally out there. They were having a baby and there were a tonne of risks, but they were willing to go the distance. 

They just hoped Chas felt the same.


	3. Easier Said than Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron never expected their secret to be so hard to keep already, but sometimes life gets in the way and leads to things being easier said than done.

“I- you what?!” Chas asked in surprise, standing up and looking at the two with wide eyes as she covered her bought with her hand, not understanding how this type of thing could’ve happened. “How is this possible?! I don’t understand, you need to explain this to me now. Please.” The older woman pleaded, slowly sitting back down and sitting forward so she could take her son’s hands in her own. “Aaron, no matter what happens, I will be here no matter what. I just- I need you to talk to me. Both of you need to talk to me.” Robert looked at Aaron and sighed, seeing his boyfriend’s lip quiver, he pulled him in for a hug and just held him close. 

"Emma told us that what’s happened to Aaron could be the cause of a deformity from these post-natal vitamins that were released before he was born. Emma said maybe you took them until they were taken off the market a few minutes later after these deformities were found out about.” Robert explained, holding Aaron close as he looked at Chas. “Oh my God, Aaron, I’m so sorry.” Chas said in a soothing tone, getting up and rushing over to her son to give him a hug. “I was told they would keep you healthy because you weren’t very big, I didn’t know they would do this to you. I swear I stopped taking them when I found out- I thought I caught it before it did anything to you. I’m so sorry, son. So sorry.”

“No, mum, it’s alright. It’s not your fault.” Aaron finally spoke up, taking a deep breath and letting it out shakily as he was released from Robert’s embrace so he could look back at his mum. “I’m not upset or angry, I- I’m actually quite happy.” The younger boy confessed with a chuckle, smiling as the other two in the room smiled and chuckled along too. “But we did find out some things that we do need to be careful of and I don’t want you to worry, but I promised you there would be no more secrets; so here goes nothing. “Emma told us that pregnancies like these usually go well on the person who’s carrying the baby, but the babies are born prematurely the majority of the time…. She told us that out of a hundred noted cases, only six babies have survived. The blokes involved also needed some form of counselling afterwards too, but for obvious reasons I suppose.” As soon as Aaron had finished explaining the situation, the room grew silent once more; everyone taking a minute to absorb and process all of this information that had just been explained. The concept of losing this baby, yet carrying it long enough that it was an actual person was such a sad concept to take in, but Chas believed in Aaron and this baby. This baby was both a Sugden and a Dingle, so there was definitely going to be a fight from him or her as soon as they entered this world. Nobody in either of the families ever gave up on anything easily, so that was what she was going to clutch onto throughout this entire process.

“Well no matter what happens, I’m going to be right here to help the two of you through this, okay? You can talk to me about any of this, it’s going to tough, I can promise you that, but you’re two of the strongest people I know, so I believe in you like I’ve never believed in anyone before in my life.” Chas said with a bright smile, standing up and giving her son and his boyfriend a big hug each before having to pull away when Diane came up and caught them. The three of them were certain the scenario didn’t look good; Aaron had obviously been crying, Chas seemed in shock and Robert’s eye were filled with tears; to anyone that hadn’t been around to listen in, they would definitely think some bad news had been shared. 

“Alright, what’s going on? I know there’s something up, now spill.” Diane blurted out before anyone could say anything, her hands on her hips as she made herself stand strong against the trio in a desperate bid of getting some sort of confirmation that it was nothing too serious. “Nothing, everything’s fine. I’ll be downstairs at the bar.” Aaron responded instantly, standing up and pretty much rushing down the stairs to go sit at the bar; really not wanting anyone else to find out about the baby right now. 

“Chas, what’s he done? I’ll go down and tell him to pack his bags right now if you want me to. I won’t go down this road again.” Diane asked in a sharper tone, beginning to make Robert’s blood boil. How could she just instantly blame Aaron for this? Sure, his boyfriend used to get in some trouble growing up, but after everything with Gordon, you would’ve thought people would let it all slide because it clicked into place why he acted the way he did. But no, Diane just couldn’t let it go and to say it annoyed Robert was an understatement. “Diane, nothing’s going on, alright? If this had anything that concerned you, you’d know about it. Aaron isn’t the teenager you knew a few years back- he’s a grown man, so why don’t you treat him like it and stop sticking your nose in business that’s got nothing to do with you?” The blonde suddenly snapped as he turned to face the older woman, glaring at her as he looked back at Chas and gave her a look to indicate that she wasn’t to tell. Turning back around, the male stormed down the stairs and went to sit with his boyfriend at the bar; acting like everything was perfectly fine. The last thing he wanted to do was work Aaron up. He had been through enough today. 

“What’s gotten into those two? Chas, you can tell me if something’s wrong.” Diane tried once more as soon as she heard the door shut from downstairs, stepping closer to her business partner and resting a comforting hand on the younger woman’s arm. “No, Diane, everything’s fine. There’s really nothing going on, they’ve just had a long day. Aaron hasn’t been feeling too great a- and Robert may or may not have shown a side that many are used to. It got to me, that’s all.” The brunette lied, biting her bottom lip as she smiled softly and took the hug that was offered by the older woman. “Oh love, that’s so lovely. I’m so glad Robert isn’t afraid to show that type of side to you all, I’m sure it was lovely. I’ll just go down to him and apologise, I shouldn’t have made an assumption like that towards Aaron, I’m sorry.” All Chas could do was nod and smile, biting her bottom lip and quickly fixing herself as Diane made her way back to the bar, ensuring to follow behind as quickly as possible. 

“Robert, Chas told me what’s been going on-“ Diane started, Robert and Aaron’s eyes widening as they looked at each other before setting their attention to the older woman, honestly terrified about what she was about to say, but, they remained quiet and allowed her to continue speaking, “- and I want to apologise for what I said, I shouldn’t have made an assumption like that. Also, I’m delighted to hear you’re beginning to show a softer side of yourself. I’m so proud of you.” She finished with a smile, the two boys simply just smiling at her and nodding as they let out quiet sighs of relief. That was way too close. 

As soon as Chas had appeared from the back, she smiled at the couple and noticed Adam coming in; she knew the male liked to have a few pints with her son, so, she thought quick and found one of the many boxes of the non-alcoholic beer they had in stock and brought a few to the front. Subtly showing it to the two, she gave them a wink and filled the pint for the younger boy and handed it to him before getting Robert’s usual pint or Lager and handed it to him, happily taking the money from him and then giving him his change. “Hey, Chas, could I get a pint of Budweiser please?” Adam asked, leaning on the counter before looking at Aaron and Robert and smiling at the two. “Alright, lads? 

“Alright, mate? Hope Cain hasn’t been too hard on you with me gone for the two weeks.” Aaron joked, taking a sip of his secret non-alcoholic pint before setting it down and smiling as Robert went to the toilet. “Nah, he’s been pretty decent, actually. Have to keep double checking it’s him, to be honest.” The other male joked, turning his attention back to Chas to pay for his pint. “I’ll see you later, yeah? I promised Vic I’d sit outside with her while she’s on her break.” He explained, Aaron smiling and telling his friend not to worry about it as he promised to see him later; watching him leave the pub before resting his head down in his arms as they were folded on the counter. That nauseous feeling returning and making him lose the colour in his face; all he could think was that he needed Robert to come back and help him make the feeling go away because it was horrible. 

Chas noticed, though, she noticed the sudden change in her son and instantly came from behind the bar to run to the toilets, knocking on the door and moving her hair from her face. “Robert, hurry up! You’re going to need to bring Aaron in.” She called in before going over to her son and beginning to rub soothing circles over his back. “Diane, could you get a glass of water for him, please?” She asked; a quiet thank you escaping through her lips as the older woman nodded and went to fill up a glass for her. 

“What the bloody heck is wrong with Softy over here?” Cain asked from behind, standing up and walking over to his sister and his nephew and standing to face Aaron as Robert appeared from the toilet and helped him to stand up. “Oh c’mon, I’ve already said yes to the two weeks off, there’s no need to do an Oscar performance, you need to toughen up. You’re alright.” He stated, patting his nephew’s back a little too firmly, because, before he knew it, Aaron was retching and vomiting all over him, himself and the ground; Chas and Robert keeping him steady as they did his best to comfort him through it. “Aaron! Those were my only work boots!” Cain grumbled as soon as the younger boy had stopped. The younger boy quietly apologised to his uncle before he was carefully brought to the back and up the stairs by his boyfriend to get cleaned up and put into bed. 

After this little accident, it was safe to say that explaining this was going to be easier said than done, and this pregnancy definitely wasn’t going to be able to remain a secret forever. For now, all anyone could do was clean up the mess and think of an excuse for Aaron upchucking all over his uncle.


	4. The Good and The Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting such a positive reaction from Victoria and Liv, it's safe to say that Cain's response was the last thing anyone could've ever wanted.

Almost four months had passed since Aaron and Robert had found out they were having a baby. Almost four months had passed since they told Chas about the baby, and almost four months had passed since their secret was almost blown after Aaron had thrown up all over Cain’s shoes. _Almost four months_. 

Aaron was 22 weeks along in his pregnancy now and he was yet to tell anyone else, but, now that they were slightly out of the danger of miscarriages, both he and Robert had decided that now was the perfect time to finally tell everyone else about their baby. First, they were going to tell Victoria and Liv; two sisters who held special places in the boys’ hearts. Victoria was the greatest sister Robert could’ve ever asked for and although he doesn’t say it much, he really would be lost without her taunting and teasing him over how he’s finally seemed to settle down with someone he does truly care about. Whereas with Liv, Aaron already couldn’t imagine his life without her in it. Sure, it had been hard at first, but they eventually found the balance that they desperately needed to make things work. But soon after wanting to move in with Aaron, she started to miss her mum and decided to move to Dublin to hopefully start a new life there. She visits as much as she can and she’s promised to work hard in school, but they do miss one another. So whenever they’re together, they treasure it and keep the encounter close to their hearts. 

“Robert, what’s going on? I’m supposed to be meeting Adam while I’m on my break.” Victoria explained, following her brother up the stairs before looking around when she saw Aaron and Liv bickering about the exact same thing. “Should I be worried?” The blonde girl asked, looking up at her brother and relaxing just the slightest bit when Robert asked them both to sit down as he went and sat next to Aaron. “We have something to tell the two of you, but you can’t tell anyone else, okay?” Robert asked, the two girls looking at one another before hesitantly nodding their heads at the two males. “Are you getting married?” Victoria suddenly asked, a bright smile appearing on her face before it was quickly wiped away when her brother just laughed at her and shook his head.

"No, uhm, we’re having a baby,” Aaron interjected, his fingers interlocking with Robert’s as he smiled at him before looking at the two girls in front of them. “It’s a long story, but I’m 22 weeks pregnant.” He explained, biting his bottom lip as he awaited the dreaded reaction; his grip on Robert’s hand tightening slightly as he started to fear the worst. 

“Oh my gosh! I don’t even care how it happened, you’re going to be dads!” Victoria squealed as she stood up excitedly, rushing over to give the two a hug. “Oh my gosh, I’m going to be Auntie Vic, has a ring to it if you ask me.” Victoria joked, stepping back as Liv came up to give her older brother a hug. “I don’t even want to know, too much info for me, but congratulations. You’re going to be a great dad- better than what Gordon could ever be. I’m really happy for the two of you, really.” 

Aaron smiled brightly and stood up, giving the two girls a hug each before kissing the top of Liv’s head and holding her close to him. “Thanks. Liv, you’re going to be an amazing auntie, I can already tell.” The brunette whispered to the younger girl, turning his head to smile at Robert before they all came in together to have one big group hug.

While the moment was an amazing one, they still had to tell so many people. But this was a really great start and both Robert and Aaron wouldn’t have it any other way. Although, they both hoped that everyone else would react as positively as their sisters did.

* * *

“I don’t know why you’re worrying so much, Cain and Moira are going to take it fine. Family stands by each other no matter what…. Most of the time, anyway.” Robert explained as he washed the dishes after their lunch, hating to see his boyfriend so worried about how his uncle would take the news. Sure, Cain was a pretty blunt guy, but there was no way he would flip out at his nephew. Right?

“I don’t know, honestly Robert, you don’t know him like I do. If he has a problem with something he’s not afraid to tell yeh. Before I came out he used to tell me it was alright to hate gays, I have no idea how he’ll take this because I doubt he’ll be able to fake happiness over this.” Aaron explained, biting his bottom lip as he shrugged and stood up, going over to Robert for a hug. “Just promise me that no matter what he says, you won’t react. Please, Robert.” 

“Okay, okay, I won’t react. I promise. I don’t want to upset you.” The older male promised, turning to face his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him; kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling back as Chas, Cain and Moira came in.

“Alright boys, break it up! That’s what the bedroom is for!” Cain told them off, clasping his hands together before standing behind the sofa while Moira and Chas sat next to one another; both of them looking up at Aaron and Robert as they sat on the sofa facing them. 

“Look, Aaron is really nervous, so please don’t freak out when we tell you this; all we want is either your support or not to get involved. The choice is yours.” Robert started, taking Aaron’s hand in his to give him a sign to show that he would speak for the two of them this time around. “I- we’re having a baby. Aaron is 22 weeks along, we’re sorry for not telling you sooner, we wanted to wait-“

“You what?!” Cain interjected, folding his arms as he ignored Moira’s request of calming down as he came to stand closer to the couple telling them the news. “Cain, leave it!” Chas pleaded, standing up and grabbing her brother’s arm in a desperate bid to protect her son from him. “Let go, Chas! You know, Aaron, I can handle you being gay, I can handle you giving it a proper go with Sugden, but you better be pulling my leg with this baby thing; it’s like you want to be known as a walking embarrassment. What the hell is wrong with you? How could you be happy with this?! You want to be branded as a freak, don’t ya?” The older man asked, his voice gradually becoming louder as he stared down at his visibly upset nephew. “Aaron, answer me!” 

“Cain just leave it, yeah?” Robert suddenly defended, standing up and getting right in the older man’s face as a way to show that no matter what happened, he was going to protect Aaron at whatever costs necessary. “We have enough going on, the last thing we need is for you to try ruin this entire thing for us. Please, just leave it, if you don’t like it, you know where the door is.” The blonde stated as he folded his arms, giving Cain a look of displeasure as he refused to step back from him. 

“You know what, you both deserve each other, you’re both twisted freaks.” Was the last thing Cain spat out before storming out of the home and leaving through the back of the pub; Robert’s direction instantly going back to Aaron as he heard the younger boy beginning to cry. “It’s alright, Aaron, it’s alright…” He soothed, sitting back down next to his boyfriend and protectively holding him in his arms. Moira slowly came over to the two and crouched down, carefully wiping Aaron’s tears away as she gave him a sad smile; she was disappointed in her husband’s reaction, but she wasn’t about to just leave it there. No matter what it took, she was going to get to the bottom of Cain’s outburst. “Aaron, I’m so sorry for what Cain said, it was completely out of order and I promise I’ll get it sorted, okay? Don’t you worry about a thing, no matter what happens I am incredibly happy for the two of you and whether Cain likes it or not, I’ll be here to support you both whenever you need, okay? Don’t take what he said to heart, he’s just being a big idiot like always.” She joked, letting out a small chuckle as Aaron smiled at her and nodded; wiping his tears away before giving her a hug and sniffling.   
“Thanks, Moira, I really do appreciate it. I just don’t want him to hate me.” Aaron confessed through a sob, getting pulled into the woman’s loving embrace as she soothingly rubbed his back and assured him that his uncle didn’t hate him and that she would fix all of this before the baby would be born.

But Cain was stubborn, so all Aaron could do was hope that Moira would be able to talk some sense into his uncle before he ends up losing him forever.


	5. A Terrifying Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Robert is at the Scrap Yard talking to Adam, he receives a phone call from Cain that he never hoped he would ever have to take as his nightmares start to become a reality. Aaron is being rushed to hospital and he has no idea what fate lies for both his boyfriend and his unborn baby.

After the stunt Cain had pulled just two days ago, it was safe to say that Aaron’s confidence had been shattered in regards to telling anyone else about the baby that would be brought into the world in just four months. Neither he nor Robert understood as to why Cain had acted the way he did, but they knew Moira was doing everything she could to talk sense into him, so they were both extremely grateful for that. But currently, no matter what Chas, Liv or Robert did, nothing seemed to get Aaron pulled from his bedroom and back into civilisation where people were clearly beginning to worry. There was only so much they could cover up with the excuse of him being unwell, but they knew it couldn’t keep up and it wasn’t healthy. But Aaron is stubborn and when he’s ready, he’ll make his presence known again, so, for today, they’re going to stop asking and leave him to himself if that was what he really wanted. 

It was around lunch time and before heading down to the Scrap Yard, Robert decided to pop his head in to see if his boyfriend had finally awoken from his lie in; a bright smile appearing across his lips as he pushed the door open to find Aaron rubbing his small, but bare protruding bump and happily cooing to his heart’s content without a care in the world. “Hey, look who’s finally awake,” Robert started, quietly shutting the door behind himself as he made his way over to the younger man’s bed; sitting down and leaning forward to press both his and his boyfriend’s lips together for a passionate kiss before pulling away with a slight grin as he leaned down to lightly press a loving kiss to Aaron’s growing bump. “Hi, baby, it’s your daddy. Try not to give your dad too much grief today, eh? He was up half the night last night.” Robert whispered to his baby, looking up with furrowed eyebrows as he heard Aaron laughing at him. “Excuse me, what’s so funny?” He asked. 

“Nothing, nothing, just- I never say you as the type to talk to babies from the inside,” Aaron stated with a smile, folding his arms and grinning as he sat himself up and pulled his vest down. “Also, daddy? What if I want to be called daddy?” He asked, looking down at the older male and biting his bottom lip. “Oh trust me, if that’s what you want, I don’t mind calling you daddy.” The blonde teased with a smug look on his face, sitting up and chuckling as he once again pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss before pulling back and winking at his boyfriend. 

“Ehm no, no thanks- that’s a little too kinky for me, thank you. Don’t want to ruin the word forever, do we?” Aaron questioned, grinning at Robert and shrugging as he got out of bed and went to look in the mirror. “You know what? It’s weird having a bump that’s noticeable bare, but is completely invisible with clothes- still doesn’t seem real.” He explained, watching as Robert got off the bed and went to stand behind him; his arms wrapping around his shoulders as he was held for that brief moment. 

“While I would love to stay and just have more moments like this with you, I have to get to the Scrap Yard to tell Adam about the baby- that is, of course, if you still just want me to tell him. It’s not too late, you know.” The older man asked, not wanting to be the one to tell Adam the news when Aaron was his best friend. “I’ll just text Adam and say I’ll be a bit late if you want, you won’t be alone- I’ll be there no matter what.”

With a sigh, Aaron looked down and shook his head, turning to face his boyfriend and practically bury his head in the older male’s chest. “No, Robert, I don’t want to- I can’t face it, I’m not ready.” Listening to the words coming from his boyfriend’s mouth, all Robert could do was let a sigh escape as he simply just rubbed the younger man’s back and comforted him the best he could. Seeing Aaron so worried about the reactions broke his heart, but he had to remain strong so he could take on the responsibility of telling those who were still in the dark about it all. “Alright, that’s completely fine- I’ll handle it, I promise. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

With a final kiss and one more hug, Robert left to start his journey to the Scrap Yard; leaving Aaron alone with his thoughts. Or, at least, that’s what he thought.

* * *

Pulling up at the Scrap Yard, Robert was quick to get out of his car to make his way over to Adam; a determined look on his face as he remained calm and composed so they could rationally discuss this; internally, he was terrified that he would have to go home to Aaron and tell him that another bad reaction had been thrown their way by the person they would least expect it from. He didn’t want to break his boyfriend even further, but the last thing Robert would ever do is lie to him about the reactions to the baby- keeping his boyfriend in the dark would be far from okay and in his heart, he knew that if he were to lie to his boyfriend like that, he could easily lose him forever. That was the last thing Robert would ever want, so, he planned on preventing it at all costs. 

“Alright, mate? No Aaron again then, eh? Not like him, you sure he’s alright?” Adam asked, stopping the work he was doing as he looked up at Robert and folded his arms, genuinely worried about his best friend’s wellbeing- even when he was sick, Aaron usually never hid away for two days straight. 

“Yeah, he seems a bit better today, he’s talking and seems in better spirit; that’s the main thing- he’s getting there,” Robert explained, looking at Adam and biting his bottom lip as he looked around. “I know it’s sudden and you’re working, but do you think we could have a quick chat? I need to tell you something.” The blonde started, Adam simply just looking at him with a confused look on his face as he nodded and went into the office with the older male. “Yeah, okay, what’s up?” He asked, not really sure as to why Robert needed to talk to him and why he seemed so serious. Like always, he started to worry, quietly convincing himself that it was something to do with Aaron and that he needed to be prepared for the worst case scenario right now.

“I don’t know how to say it, but Victoria already knows, so, I’m just going to say it straight; Aaron is pregnant, 22 weeks.” Robert blurted out, looking at Adam as he went and sat down at his boyfriend’s desk, his eyes fixated on Adam as he braced himself for a horrible reaction. “Well, say something- anything.” The older man stated after a minute of silence, continuing to watch Adam’s stunned expression slowly regain to normal. 

“I- what? How’s that even possible?” Adam asked, slowly finding himself a place to sit as he looked at Robert, hoping the older male would be able to give him some sort of a better insight as to how this type of thing was even possible. He wanted answers and he didn’t know if Robert would be able to give them to him, but there was no harm in asking. Right?

“It’s a long story, but we have time, so, I’ll start from the beginning,” Robert said with a small smile, sitting upright and beginning to explain the situation to Aaron’s friend. The last thing he wanted to do was mess this up. He couldn’t do that, not to Aaron.

* * *

While Robert and Adam spoke at the Scrap Yard, Aaron decided to go the garage to go talk to Cain, there was no point in hiding away and it wasn’t Moira’s job to try to fix everything that his uncle had caused, so, confronting him really was the only way in trying to make this right again. Cain thought he was a coward that hid away from his problems, but Aaron was willing to prove him wrong. 

“Oi! We’re not finished talking, do you hear me?! You don’t get to tell me what a freak of nature I am and then storm out!” Aaron yelled, Cain simply just scoffing as he stopped what he was doing and stepped outside so he could speak to his nephew. “Aaron, if you’re here to start an argument, just go home- I didn’t react the way you wanted, but nothing is going to make me see different- you’re a bloke! Blokes aren’t meant to have kids like you can!” The older man stated, trying to remain as calm as possible, but struggling to hide the tinge of anger that was evident in his voice. “You’re right, though, what I said the other day was out of line, I’m sorry. But nothing is going to change the way I feel about the pregnancy.” He continued, furrowing his eyebrows as he noticed Aaron lean against one of the cars; his hand resting on his stomach as it seemed like he was in some pretty bad pain. 

“Oi, you alright?” Cain asked, a stupid question, but clearly concerned for Aaron as he hesitantly stepped closer to him and held onto him. “Aaron, talk to me, what’s going on?” The older man asked, his voice becoming louder before he froze in shock as the younger male shook his head in response and groaned in pain as he almost fell to his knees; Cain’s hold on him being the only thing to keep him up. “Cain, I don’t know what’s going on- it’s really hurting.” Aaron whimpered, quickly being brought to his uncle’s car so he could be rushed to the hospital. 

“Right, I’m ringing Sugden then we’re getting you to the hospital,” Cain explained, putting both of their seatbelts on and speeding away from the garage to start their route to the hospital; taking out his phone at the same time and calling Robert as his concern for Aaron continued to grow. 

“Sugden, it’s Cain, you need to get to Hotten General now, I’m bringing Aaron in. See you when you’re there.” Was all the older man said before hanging up the phone, looking over at Aaron and feeling himself panic as every worst case scenario ran through his mind.

* * *

“Oh my god…” Was all Adam could say in response to all of the information that Robert had just informed him of. It was a lot to take in, but overall, he really was happy for the couple and he was willing to do whatever he could to ensure that they were happy and that they didn’t have to deal with grief from anybody- especially from Cain. “Robert, I’m really happy for you both, I swear, but it’s going to take a while to sink in, you know?” 

“Yeah, I understand, but thank you, Aaron’s going to be over the moon to know you understand.” Robert said happily, freezing when his phone rang and he had to break the conversation with Adam. Taking his phone out, he answered it and held the device to his ear. It was Cain, what the hell did he want?

“Hello? I- what? Okay, okay! I’ll be right there!” Robert responded, his hands shaky and the colour leaving his face as he looked up at Adam with a terrified look on his face. “That was Cain, I- I have to get to the hospital…. It’s Aaron.” 

As soon as the words passed his lips, both he and Adam were up on their feet, rushing out of the office and quickly getting into Robert’s car as they rushed to the hospital. Robert had no idea what was going on and, God, all he could do was hope and pray that Aaron was okay, he couldn’t bare it if he were to lose him. And their baby, what would he do if they lost their baby? He didn’t know, but as Adam drove them to the hospital, he hoped Cain would get there on time to save them both. Aaron was fine when he left him, he didn’t understand the change.

“Please be alright…. Please…” A single tear streamed down his face as he started to break; his worst nightmare was turning into a dreaded reality and he wasn’t ready to face it. 

Not now, not ever.


	6. A Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being admitted to hospital, the last thing Aaron and Robert ever expected was to be told that there was something wrong with their baby.

By the time Adam and Robert had arrived at the hospital, Aaron was already being checked out and assisted for the pain he was currently in, surprisingly, Cain was sat by his side, holding his hand and doing everything in his power to show as much support possible for his nephew. “Don’t worry, Aaron, everything’s going to be alright, I promise.” The older man told him softly, Aaron jus scoffing as he kept his eyes fixated on the ceiling rather than on his uncle. “Oh, now you care, yeah? Everything’s fine and you couldn’t give a toss, but now that something's gone wrong you just have to play the hero, don’t you? I don’t get you, one minute you’re insulting me like there’s no tomorrow and the next you’re in here holding my hand comforting me.” Aaron responded, a confused look appearing as he watched Cain’s entire demeanour change. “I- Cain, I- I’m sorry…” 

“No, don’t be,” Cain interrupted, using his free hand to wipe his tears away as he sniffled and looked at his nephew with a much more caring expression. “I do care about you, but you’re right, I acted well out of line and I’m so sorry- I thought I wouldn’t be okay with this whole pregnancy thing, but I am. I just- seeing you like that earlier reminded me of when Moira lost our baby and I- Aaron, I don’t know what I would do if it were to happen to you too, especially when you’re…. 22 weeks? You’re meant to be out of that danger by this time, so I- I do care and I didn’t realise I cared as much as I do until this happened…. I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah? Well, I forgive you, alright? What’s done is done and we’re Dingles; when we’re home you’ll just have to buy me a dri-” Aaron trailed off as the nurse looked at him, an awkward look and chuckle being released from him as Cain hid his face and tried not to laugh. “I- a non-alcohol drink, obviously…” The younger boy said with an unsure smile as he looked at the nurse, quickly diverting his attention to Cain and rolling his eyes. “Shut up…” The younger brunette mumbled, a grin appearing as the older male simply just gave him a thumbs up and tried to hold in his laugh. 

Just as Cain was about to respond to Aaron, he saw Robert and Adam through the window and slowly, he stood up and looked at Aaron. “Right, Sugden is outside, I’ll send him in.” The older man explained in a much softer tone than Aaron was used to, causing him to simply just nod in response as he watched his uncle leave the room to go get his boyfriend for him. While he never said it, Aaron was incredibly grateful for Cain being by his side when he needed someone the most and that he was sorry too, he was sorry for being as angry as he was over the reaction, because the last thing he would’ve ever thought of was that Cain was scared about the baby passing away on them. He had been through that grief with Moira and the fact that that’s what he was thinking of during his somewhat of a meltdown broke Aaron’s heart. Sometimes he forgot that Cain wasn’t as strong as he made himself out to be, but he knew now and they could move past it. Cain had come through and had shown a side that Aaron had never seen before and for that, he was eternally grateful. His uncle was human too, and this was something he wouldn’t forget easily.

* * *

“Robert, no matter what happens, you can’t kick off. If you do, you won’t be able to go into Aaron.” Adam explained to the pacing male in front of him as he sat on the ground; no chairs available on the particular corridor. “How can I not kick off, Adam? Aaron could be dying in there for all I know and out of everyone, Cain is by his side! He’s been so worked up over the baby, only God knows how much of an ear chewing he’s giving to Aaron in there!” Robert practically yelled as he turned to face Adam; the stress and panic evident on his face as he did a pretty horrible attempt of keeping his composure. 

Just then, Cain appeared out of the room and tilted his head for Robert to go in. While Robert was more than pissed off, he simply just let out an irritated huff and went straight into the room; Aaron was far more important than a petty argument. Besides, deep down, Robert knew that if it hadn’t of been for Cain, Aaron probably wouldn’t be getting the treatment he needed right now. For all he knows, if it weren’t for Cain, he could’ve ended up coming home to find Aaron unconscious, or worse, he could’ve easily lost both his boyfriend and their baby. If it weren’t for Cain, things could’ve ended much more heartbreaking. 

“Hiya…” Robert said in a quiet tone, a light smile appearing as he looked at Aaron and went to sit on the chair next to the bed; their fingers instantly interlocking together as the room filled with silence, but their love for each other was more than simply just evident; it was radiating throughout the room and even the nurse seemed touched by the tender moment. “Hiya…” Aaron whispered in response, lightly giving his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze as his eyes filled with tears; looking up at Robert, he sniffled and allowed his tears to fall. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have gone to see him, but I needed him to see that I could stick up for myself… I wanted him to see that I wasn’t going to let him get to me. I’ve made a right mess of things, though, haven’t I?” The younger male asked, a sad smile appearing as Robert stood up and wiped his tears away from him. “No, no, of course you haven’t. I doubt a bit of frustration is the cause of this,” The blonde started, taking a deep breath as he looked down at his boyfriend and smiled reassuringly at him, “none of this is your fault, alright? I promise, this doesn’t come down to you being upset- it could happen to anyone. But we’re going to get through it together, yeah? I love you and nothing is going to change that- all you did was talk to him, right? No fighting, just talking…. This could’ve happened even if you were still at home in your bed. It’s alright Aaron, I promise.” 

“Say it again,” Aaron asked, looking up at Robert and biting his bottom lip. “Please, Robert.” 

“I love you, Aaron Dingle.”

* * *

Almost two hours had passed and any news was yet to be told to everyone. Adam had called Moira and Cain had called Chas, so now, the four adults were quietly sat on the floor as they waited for news to be shed upon them; to say they were simply just worried was an understatement, they were practically falling apart and there was nothing they could do other than look through the window to watch the couple as doctor after doctor went in and spoke with them. However, after a paediatric specialist had left the room, Robert emerged and he looked completely broken and somewhat lost as he looked at the four sat on the floor and looked back into the room before swallowing the lump in his throat. Aaron was crying and Robert was on the verge of it too. 

“Robert, what’s happened? Talk to us, love, please.” Chas asked in a soothing tone, pulling herself up off the floor as her own fear became evident in her voice. She had such a horrible feeling and she hated it; if something had happened, she had no idea how she would help both her son and his boyfriend through it. “Robert, please, talk to us. Whatever it is, we’re all here for you both, okay?” 

“I- uhm, it’s the baby…. There’s something wrong with its heart…” The blonde confessed, Cain quickly rising to his feet to pull the clearly distraught male into a hug. Chas, on the other hand, went straight into the room her son was in, just pulling Aaron into her arms and beginning to comfort him the best she could. Seeing Aaron so broken was never meant to be seen again, not after everything with Gordon. But here they were; he was bawling his eyes out and Chas was doing her best to comfort her son by holding him and soothingly running her fingers through his hair. “It’s alright, son, everything is going to be alright. Don’t you worry, we’re going to make this okay again.” 

As for Adam and Moira, they were quickly off their feet; Adam went into Chas to help comfort his best friend while Moira stood outside with her husband to help him comfort Robert. They were all in this together and no matter what happens next, none of them are giving up. By right, they’re all Dingles and by design, they’re the strongest group of people you could ever meet. They were there for the long run and nothing would ever tear that bond apart.

* * *

While the hospital staff only wanted to speak with Aaron and Robert, the specialists were understanding about the situation and since the duo wanted the family in the room, they agreed to speak to the six of them together. “Mr Dingle and Mr Sugden, after all of the tests that have been run today, both myself and my colleagues are almost certain that you baby has quite a complex, yet congenital heart condition. It’s still unknown to what the condition is, but I’m almost certain that by the blood flow in the baby’s heart, they have what we call a Transposition of the Great Arteries, also known as TGA. TGA is an abnormality in the heart where the main arteries are pumping the blood throughout the body backwards- basically, the main arteries of the heart are switched the opposite way around.” The doctor explained, Aaron and Robert simply just nodding in response as they tried to wrap their heads around the news. 

“In the future, when the baby is born, what problems do you think they’ll face?” Robert asked, taking Aaron’s hand in his as he hoped for some positive insight about the future. 

“Because the main arteries are switched, there are two separate blood circulations instead of a single connected one. Thus, blood with oxygen from the lungs does not get to the rest of the body. This means that TGA is an oxygen lacking heart defect that leads to a bluish-purple colouring of the skin and shortness of breath. Symptoms appear at birth or very soon afterwards. How bad the symptoms are depending on whether there is a way for the two separate blood circuits to mix, allowing some oxygen-rich blood to get out to the body. This mixing can occur through other defects, such as a hole between the bottom chambers of the heart, or through a shunt that normally is present at birth. For your baby, we can prepare much further along compared to babies who develop without indication of any abnormalities until birth. However, when your baby is born and when your baby gets older, you may notice a variety of symptoms; blueness of the skin, which is going to be quiet normal for your child, shortness of breath, as I’ve also discussed, and possibly poor feeding. Your baby my also need corrective surgery in the future, however, while your child’s case seems quite complex, surgery isn’t always needed, so, I’m hoping that will the case for you. While surgery can permeantly correct the arteries, it could also cause more harm than good. But we can discuss that when the baby is born. For now, though, I would say that there’s nothing further you can do other than ensure you make all of your appointments and try to remain as healthy as possible.” The specialist explained, causing Robert and Aaron to simply just smile at one another as hope seemed much more visible now. 

“Thank you so much for coming to talk to us, we really do appreciate it,” Aaron said with a smile, happily shaking the specialist’s hand and watching as he left the room and the nurse handed both him and Robert discharge papers, a leaflet on the heart condition their baby more than likely had and also the date of their next appointment. 

“I’m so proud of the two of you, that is one lucky baby,” Chas said sweetly, smiling as she started to walk out of the room with everyone; a proud look on her face as she watched Robert and her son walk hand in hand down the corridor as they seemed so much more optimistic about the future. “So, how do you think Aaron is taking the news?” Moira asked, looking at Chas as Cain and Adam went to catch up with the leading couple. “I don’t know, when I first went into him, he seemed so heart broken, but I think talking to the specialist has made him feel a lot better. I mean, they know we’re here for them no matter what, so, I think he’s going to be okay. Besides, with Sugden by his side, he has someone he can talk to about it all- he understands better than we do. I’m just so proud of them, they had their moment, but they pulled themselves together and I know they’re going to be amazing parents- I’ve had my doubts, but they’ve definitely proven themselves today.” 

“Aye, that they are. They’re stronger than we’ve ever given them credit for, that’s for sure. That baby is going to be perfectly fine, though, it’s half Dingle and half Sugden- it’s practically the hulk!” Moira joked with a laugh, happily linking Chas by the arm and leaving the hospital with her. 

“Mate, you did great in there, you’re well strong, you know? The both of you, you’re going to be amazing dads.” Adam praised as he walked alongside Aaron and Robert; a bright smile on his face as he stood outside and waited for Cain to pull up outside the carpark to take them all back home. “Thanks, Adam, we really appreciate it.” Robert responded, noticing that his boyfriend didn’t exactly seem in the talking mood as he simply just nodded his head in response. 

“Hey, Aaron, don’t be like that, I’ve got a surprise for you when we get back,” Adam started. 

“You what? What is it?” Aaron finally spoke, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at his friend with a confused look on his face. 

“I told Vic you were in the hospital, so I asked her could she whip up some of her chicken goujons for you, I know how much you like them!” Adam joked with a laugh as the couple started laughing too, Aaron grinning as he jokingly hit his friend on the arm and shook his head. “Thanks, mate,” Aaron responded, grinning as he watched his mum and Moira drive off and then Cain followed behind and stopped for them to get in. “I’ll get you back.” He whispered to his friend, chuckling and getting into the back with Robert as Adam got into the front with Cain. 

Today hadn’t gone the way anyone had expected, but they were in this together and that was all that mattered. No matter what happens, that baby is going to be loved and cared for no matter what and nothing could make Aaron or Robert feel any different. They had a long road ahead of them, but with the help and encouragement from friends and family, they knew they could get through this.


	7. Good Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Lawrence are trying to make some dirty cash from Robert and Aaron's baby news, but, will it go in their favor or will it all go horribly wrong?

A week had passed since Aaron and Robert had found out about their baby having a heart condition, and surprisingly, they were doing pretty well; Aaron was making sure to look after himself and Robert had done enough research for the whole of England. While their appointment was one more week away, they already had plans and resources at the ready for when and if they were needed. Robert’s research had led to them finding out that if they were to ever in need of traveling by plane, they would need special accommodation for a supply of oxygen to be needed, and, they had also learned that due to the advances in technology, children with heart conditions had a much higher life expectancy rate and that gave the two of them more hope than they could’ve ever imagined. 

However, during the past week, they both announced the pregnancy to everyone else and to say there were frowned upon by almost everyone would be an understatement; everyone was gossiping about both them and their baby in a negative light and Robert was doing everything in his power to make them stop. The job was easier said than done, though. For example, a certain Eric Pollard had reported the pregnancy to the news and it led to Aaron having to once again hide away while Robert dealt with the situation with the Dingles by his side, while also making sure he didn’t end up with a criminal record. Luckily, the media didn’t buy it; there was no evidence and there were more denials than confirmations, so, it was dropped. But Eric had made it clear that he wasn’t about to just let it stop there; Lawrence was still having problems with Robert, so currently he’s been the one to fund all the media coverage. Even David was beginning to turn on those on Eric’s side and it was safe to say that the village was splitting in two over it all. Aaron was trying to remain optimistic, though, Robert had said he would make it go away and would protect him, so who was he to doubt the older male?

For today, though, Aaron and Robert had decided to just lay low in the Woolpack; Aaron occasionally would go to the back so he could hide away when Eric would come in and Robert would stay out and defend his boyfriend at all costs. Right now, though, Aaron was happily sat at the back of the pub having his lunch with Robert; neither of them having a care in the world as they just enjoyed each other’s company. “Hiya, would it be alright if I joined in?” Liv asked as she stood at the side of the table, looking at her brother and then at Robert as she smiled lightly at the two of them. “Yeah, c’mon then.” Aaron said as he moved over for his younger sister, looking over at his older boyfriend and giving him a wink. “So, how’s your day been?” Robert asked, looking over at Liv as he did his best to remain as friendly towards her as possible. While they were a lot more civil with one another, they still had their moments of conflict. But for Aaron’s sake and the baby that was on the way, they were doing their best to put those moments behind them. “It’s been alright, school’s been a bore like always, but I did get an award for an academic achievement in my math class.” The younger girl said shyly, letting out a chuckle as the two older men erupted into cheers and hugs as they congratulated her on proving both herself and everyone else that she was much smarter than what she was given credit for. 

“Liv, that’s great! I’m so proud of you.” Aaron said sweetly, kissing his sister on the cheek and cuddling her close to him before their moment was swiftly ruined by Eric. “Excuse me, but could you be a little more subtle with your happiness? Some of us are trying to enjoy a meal, besides, what would a delinquent like her require celebrating for?” The grey haired man asked as he gave the trio a look of disapproval. “You know what,” Aaron started, rising to his feet and going over to get right in Eric’s face, “you’re really starting to annoy me now, why don’t you just go back to your cosy corner and do one? Haven’t you done enough? First, you try to pathetically make everyone aware of mine and Robert’s baby to make an extra few quid, then you come over here and insult my little sister? I’ll have you know that she’s grown up a lot since she’s been here and her school is recognising it- she’s fourteen years old, why don’t you go pick on someone your own size?” The brunette stated, refusing to let Eric of all people insult his family. 

“You know, Aaron, that story could’ve made you very popular. It could’ve provided for your family on the way and we could’ve worked together.” Eric stated with a devilish grin as he looked from Aaron to Robert, seemingly getting a kick out of the anger on both of their faces. “Yeah, maybe that would’ve made you happy, but I’m not interested.” Aaron stated angrily, diverting his attention to Robert when he stood next to him in an attempt to also hold him back. “Eric, we’re not interested, so back off, alright?” The blonde asked in a desperate attempt to defuse the situation before Aaron ended up working himself up too much. “Fine, we’re done here, for now.” Eric stated, promptly turning on his heels and going back over to sit with David, who was also giving him a look of disapproval. 

“Don’t let him get under your skin, we’ll get this sorted,” Robert promised, looking over at Liv and smiling softly at her as she stood up and hugged her older brother. “I’m sorry, Aaron, you don’t deserve the grief from that crusty old fool.” She mumbled, a smile appearing as Aaron let out a laugh and held onto her; his hands resting protectively around her as he kissed her forehead and let out a sigh. “Don’t worry, we’ll get this sorted. If he ever bothers you while I’m not around, you’re to tell either me of Robert straight away, alright?” Aaron asked, smiling when Liv nodded in agreement. Even Robert smiled, joining in the hug and cuddled up to the two siblings. “He’s not going to bother either of you anymore, I won’t let him.”

* * *

By dinner time, both Eric and Lawrence were keeping a close eye on both Aaron and Robert, both of them still wanting the opportunity of selling their baby news to the press in a selfish plea of making money out of their happiness. It was all down to their own horrendous despising of the couple and slowly, people were starting to turn on them- people who had first on their side no longer wanted anything more to do with them. 

“You two better be careful, Eric and Lawrence are on look out again,” Diane whispered to Robert as he appeared from the back to get himself, Liv and Aaron a drink. “Right, thanks, Diane,” The taller man responded in a whisper, going to get the drinks he had come down for before going back up while doing his best to act like there was nothing wrong. “Here we are; one fizzy orange juice for Liv, one fizzy cherry juice for Aaron, and a pint of Lager for me.” He said happily, setting the drinks on the table and going to sit down. 

“Right, what’s wrong?” Aaron asked, giving Robert a look before biting his bottom lip and folding his arms. “You’re a really bad actor, you know that?” The younger male joked, keeping his eyes locked on his boyfriend with a puzzled look on his face. 

“Lawrence and Eric are on patrol downstairs; Diane’s been watching them. I think we should report them for harassment.” The blonde stated; a look of determination on his face as he sat down and looked over at the younger brunette. “Yeah, alright, I think we should- I can’t spend the next three months hiding away, especially since I’m going to start showing pretty soon. What do you think, Liv?” Aaron asked, looking at his younger sister as he wanted to make sure she was on board with the decision too. “Yeah, get them arrested, they can’t get away with this.” She stated, taking a sip of her drink and standing up as she watched Robert take his phone out and call the police. 

“Hello? Hi, my name is Robert Sugden; I’d like to report two counts of harassment by Eric Pollard and Lawrence White. Yep, they’re currently patrolling at The Woolpack, they’ve made it impossible for my boyfriend and his younger sister to leave the premises without being subjected to stalking. Come downstairs? Alright, see you then, thank you.” As he hung up the phone, Robert looked over at the duo and put his phone in his pocket. “We have to go downstairs and wait for the police, but don’t worry, you can stay behind the bar, I’ll deal with everything else.”

As Aaron and Liv simply just nodded their heads in response, they were quick to go down to the front of the pub with Robert; both of them staying behind the bar and watching the door eagerly. All they could do now was wait for the police to come and hope that they would get here before Lawrence and Eric leave. 

“Oi, what’re you two doing behind here? I thought Robert brought you up drinks?” Diane asked; her attention mainly on Aaron as Liv tried to keep her focus on the two older men that were creepily staring at all of them. “Yeah, he did, but we’re waiting for the police…. We reported Lawrence and Eric for harassment and stalking.” The brunette boy explained, bracing himself for a bad reaction from the older woman, but instantly relaxing when she showed all of them her support for their decision. “You do right, they both had it coming. You shouldn’t have to hide away because of them.”

* * *

Within minutes, the police had arrived at The Woolpack and were over taking statements from Liv, Robert, Aaron, Diane, and Chas. “Look at them, they’re going to do horribly with raising a child on their own, that nuisance of a child is going to grow up a mess and it’ll be all down to the pair of them.” Eric rambled on as he kept a close eye on the scene, convinced that Aaron and Robert had gotten into some kind of trouble and were about to get arrested for committing some sort of crime. “You know what, I think we should go over there and gloat, let them know that maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess if they had just done as we told them to.” He continued, grinning and chuckling as Lawrence was completely on side with his companion. 

The older men quickly got up and made her way over to the bar, their eyes locked on everyone giving out their statements before letting out a laugh and grinning menacingly as everyone looked over at them. Eric was letting the power go to his head, though, his cockiness showing as he locked eyes with Liv and gave her a wink before grinning; it was completely innocent in his mind, but after everything with Gordon, it caused the fourteen-year-old to completely go into meltdown mode and have a panic attack. 

“Get him away from me! Don’t let him get me, Aaron, don’t let him!” She started to sob, struggling to catch her breath as she clutched onto her brother and continued to cry. “Liv, Liv, look at me, what’s happened?” The brunette asked, holding his little sister protectively in his arms as he did his best to calm her down. “Mum, could you get her some water please?” He asked, bringing the fragile girl over to sit down while Chas rushed behind the bar to fill the girl a glass of water. “Sorry, I don’t know what’s happened.” Aaron apologised, looking at the police officers and sitting down beside Liv as he soothingly rubbed her back before thanking his mum as she handed his sister the glass of water. 

“Liv, what’s happened?” Robert asked in a soft tone, crouching down on the other side of the younger girl as he hoped that she would be able to give everyone some indication about what had just caused her to freak out the way she had just moments ago. “Him,” Liv spoke, pointing over at Eric as tears streamed down her face, “he’s just after winking at me, and he- he grinned afterwards.” She explained, once again starting to cry, but ensuring to grab onto her brother’s arm to make sure he didn’t do something stupid as the rage build up inside of him. 

Second later, the police rushed over to Lawrence and Eric with cuffs in hand. “Lawrence White, Eric Pollard, you’re being arrested for the harassment towards Olivia Flaherty, Robert Sugden, and Aaron Dingle. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire.” 

“You’re what? This is ridiculous, they have no proof!” Eric yelled, putting up a fight as he was dragged out of the building. “Oh, don’t you worry, we’ll find anything you’re hiding.” The police officer stated to Eric, glad that Lawrence was at least being cooperative for them. 

While Diane and Chas were delighted over the two being arrested, they couldn’t enjoy the moment due to Liv being so upset, so, instead of celebrating, they closed the pub early and together, they all went upstairs and decided to simply just have a quiet night of watching movies and enjoy some quality time together. Liv had decided to go to bed early, so, as soon as she was asleep, Robert, Aaron, Diane and Chas started to debate on baby names. 

They didn’t know what was going to happen to Lawrence and Eric, but what they did know what that with half the village on their side, Robert and Aaron would get through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry this chapter is so horrible, but, I promise to make it up to you all with two chapters tomorrow! I would also love to hear your opinions on what Aaron and Robert should name their baby, and, who's surname should he/her have? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a lovely day!


	8. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard couple of months, the last thing Robert and Aaron expect is to be surprised with a baby shower, as well as a very surprising phone call from their doctor.

Seven months. Aaron was seven months pregnant and it was safe to say that Lawrence and Eric had finally got the message; neither Aaron nor Robert were going to let their snooping slide, so they decided to just drop it. Deep down Eric knew that while Val would have found it funny at first, there was no way she would condone it going on any further after the couple had at first politely disagreed with the idea. As for Lawrence, he knew he had to put his distaste for Robert aside, it wasn’t fair that both him and Aaron had to practically hide away upstairs, so they had to drop it; it was going too far and what was supposed to be a joyous experience, was being tarnished by the two of them and it just wasn’t right. 

Of course, nothing would ever really make things right again, but as a peace offering, the two men decided to pitch in together and buy the young couple a top of the range gift basket with all of the necessities they would need in regards to raising a little one. Rather than deliver the gift in person, it was delivered to them, knowing that they more than likely weren’t welcome to the pub again and Aaron would more than likely open their gift with caution. Amazingly, after receiving the gift, Robert when to visit both Lawrence and Eric to thank them and make a gesture of putting all of their harsh feelings in the past; it was a success and with hesitation, the two older men went back to the pub and we're all welcomed with open arms.

But that was a week ago and as of today, Eric, Lawrence and almost everyone else in the village were assisting Chas, Diane and Victoria with decorating the pub for the surprise Baby Shower they were throwing for Aaron and Robert; the two had gone through such a hard time so far with this pregnancy and for at least one moment, they deserved to have a moment that they could look back on and actually smile about. From being told their baby had a heart condition to Robert having to deal with people trying to make money from their life, it had been a long road and now, with just two months left until their baby was born, it was time to welcome the positivity into their life again and no matter what anyone said or tried to do, nothing would stop their happiness from finally shining through.

* * *

“Paddy, we’ve been at the park with you and Leo all morning, why can’t we go back to The Pub?” Aaron asked, his arms folded as he looked at his father figure, not really knowing why it was so important that both himself and Robert stayed with Paddy and Leo for so long at the park; the two of them weren’t even allowed go on a walk, so something was definitely going on. “Well, Aaron, you see, I- I can’t actually tell ya…. Chas- your mum said it would be good to get you both out of the house for a bit, you know? I mean, now that everything with Eric and Lawrence is sorted, you should both start to live your lives again. That- that’s all…” Paddy stuttered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and gently biting down on his bottom lip as he avoided eye contact with Aaron, deciding to simply just watch Robert play with Leo on the slide; a small smile of pride appearing across his lips. “You know, when you first told me about the two of you having a baby together, I had my doubts, mainly towards Robert, but- but he’s going to be great…. You’re both going to be amazing dads, Aaron, better than anyone could probably even imagine. Finding out your baby has a disability is one of the scariest things in the world, they’re so innocent and vulnerable, but the two of you are handling it so well…. Especially Robert, just the other day I caught him sitting at the bar doing research while you were having a lie down; I don’t even think Marlon or I did as much research on Leo like he’s done for your little one. I was wrong about him, he’s actually a decent bloke and I’m really glad you’re both so happy together.”

“Paddy, don't get all sappy on me now,” Aaron joked, wiping a tear from his eye and looking at the older man, letting a laugh escape as he smiled and sighed with content; after everything they had gone through, knowing Paddy was beginning to approve of Robert meant everything to him, Robert was one of the most amazing guys he's ever known, and to have both his mum and Paddy finally on his side was something that Aaron never expected to feel as good as it did. “I want to grow old with him, Paddy, I want to spend the rest of my life with him; after Jackson, I never thought I could love anyone like I loved him, but I do, and it’s Robert. I love Robert like I loved Jackson, I don't want to ever lose him and I know it obviously wasn't planned, but I'm so happy we're having a baby together and I really hope there will be more down the line.” The younger man confessed, a hint of a smile appearing on his face as he felt like he could finally open up about his feelings towards Robert without having to worry about getting look down upon, or ridiculed for feelings that he couldn't control. He loved Robert Sugden and nothing, and nobody would ever make him feel otherwise. In February they were going to bring their baby into the world and no matter what anyone else thought, it was going to be perfect.

Picking Leo up into his arms, Robert smiled and happily carried the little boy back over to Paddy and Aaron, watching as the older man took the little boy from his arms and went to push him on the swings so the young couple could speak together. "Hey, you alright? I couldn’t help but notice you wiping your eyes. Paddy didn’t say anything to upset you, did he?” The blonde asked, sitting beside his boyfriend and taking his hand in his as he looked at him with caring eye. “No, he didn’t, I just- you’ve always told me that you loved me and I never said it back, but it’s not because I don’t love you, I do, I just- after Jackson died, I never thought I’d feel the same love again, and with you, I did- I do. Robert, you make me feel more loved than I ever could’ve imagined, but I thought if I told you I loved you, I’d end up losing you too.” Aaron confessed, his eyes welling up with tears as he looked at his boyfriend, their fingers interlocked together, “I never want to lose you, Robert.” 

Robert’s face lit up as Aaron opened up to him about his feelings, all he ever wanted was to know that the younger boy loved him back, and now that he knew, the older man was certain that Aaron really was the one for him; they were going to have children together, one day they would get married, and they would grow old together. Robert was certain that Aaron was his soulmate and nothing was ever going to tear them apart. Leaning in, Robert pressed a gentle kiss against Aaron’s lips as a sign of reassurance before pulling away and looking up as Paddy was suddenly standing in front of them with Leo in his arms. “Right, Chas called, she’s wondering where I’ve dragged you off to, guess we’ve been here long than I thought…. We better get back.” The veterinarian suggested, biting his bottom lip before heading back to his car with Leo while Aaron and Robert stood up and laughed as they happily followed Paddy to his car. “This should be interesting; it’s been a while since mum’s had to call Paddy to ask where I am.” Aaron joked, smiling happily at Robert before getting into the back with Leo.

* * *

“Alright, everyone get down, get down, they’re here!” Chas announced as she rushed away from the window, smiling happily at her brother as they both rushed behind the bar and crouched down to hide; the entire pub in darkness as everyone hid, eagerly waiting for Paddy and Leo to bring Aaron and Robert inside for their surprise. “Paddy, hold on! It’s just the pub, it’s not like mum is going to ground you for breaking curfew or something,” Aaron teased, chuckling as he held Robert’s hand and happily walked with him to the entrance of the pub, really not feeling like rushing behind Paddy. Sometimes he didn’t understand why Paddy worried so much, but most of the time he wished he could actually take his father figure’s anxieties seriously rather than as a joke. 

Walking inside, both Robert and Aaron looked at one another in the darkness, having no idea where Paddy or Leo had gone, while also having no idea why all the lights were out in the pub; out of nowhere, Aaron was suddenly starting to worry, his hand squeezing his boyfriend’s as he bit his bottom lip and looked around. “Mum?”

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted, the lights getting switched on as everyone appeared from their hiding spots to greet the surprised couple; the expressions on their faces really were priceless, so it was safe to say that when the day was done, everyone would be rushing to Doug for pictures of the moment. “I- what's all this?” Aaron asked, never letting go of Robert’s hand as Chas rushed over and pulled him into a hug, “well, after everything you’ve both been through, it only seemed fair that your well-deserved happiness was brought in with a Baby Shower!” The woman explained with a bright smile, pulling away from her son and giving Robert a hug just as tight as she had given to her son, “how? We don’t even know what we’re having, how did you manage to pull all of this off?” Aaron asked, still completely stunned over the surprise, an event like this always seeming so far out of reach with being understandable in his mind. “Well, everyone helped out, but the main contributors were Diane, Victoria and myself,” Chas explained happily, the two ladies coming over to give the couple a hug before Victoria happily took their hands and brought them over to a table to sit at. “Alright, we may not know what you’re having and that may have knocked most of the blokes on what presents could actually buy, but us women have great insight, so don’t you two fear; the most amazing presents are here!” Robert’s sister explained happily before going over to Adam and smiling lovingly at him as she held his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. 

But just as the party started to commence, Robert’s phone started to ring; while he wanted to just ignore it and enjoy the party everyone had thrown for him and his boyfriend, the blonde haired male instantly picked up after pulling the device from his pocket and noticing it was the hospital that was calling. “Shh, it’s the hospital- hello? Yeah, this is him- I? Excuse me? I- I don’t understand…” Robert spoke to the person on the phone, his eyes widening as he stood up, his free hand coming up to rub the back of his neck as all eyes were suddenly on him. “Robert, what is it?” Aaron asked, lightly tugging on his boyfriend’s arm to get him to sit down, “I- I’m sorry, but how could you miss something like that? I- Okay, okay, and you’re sure? Okay… Uhm, could you hold on for a moment, please?” The older man said softly, sitting down and putting the phone to his chest so he could tell his boyfriend what was going on, “I- Aaron, they- uhm, it’s the doctor…. He said we- you’re having twins,” as Robert spoke, Chas and Victoria covered their mouths in surprise as Liv went over to her brother and gave him a hug, so happy for both him and Robert after coming so far. “He wants to know if you want to know the genders?” Robert continued, Aaron looking around the room before looking at his boyfriend and grinning as he nodded in response; he knew ever since they got told they were having a baby that Robert wanted to know the gender, but because didn’t want to know, the older man had respected what he wanted, but after what they had just been surprised, Aaron wasn’t so sure if he would be able to handle even more surprises along the way. 

Putting the phone back to his ear, Robert smiled and sat back down beside his boyfriend as he told the doctor they wanted to know the genders; his smile becoming even brighter as he listened to the man on the phone before thanking him for calling and hanging up. “Alright, what’re we having?” Aaron asked, his cheeks turning pink as he eagerly waited for the older male to announce the genders of their babies. “We’re having a boy and a girl!” Robert said happily, chuckling as Aaron pulled him closer and pressed their lips together as everyone else in the pub started to cheer. While Aaron and Robert never expected their day to go the way it had, they wouldn’t change it for anything, because this was truly perfect. From here, no matter what anyone said or done, their happiness could never be taken from them. This was the next chapter of their lives and nothing was going to tear it to pieces on them. Not again. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this little chapter! Chapter 9 will be the continuation of the Baby Shower, so please let me know if there's anything you would like to see!


End file.
